Added Career
by K.Mellark
Summary: Peeta would have done anything for Katniss, including join the very people who hate him the most. Peeta's P.O.V. of travelling with the Careers


**This is my first story, but I hope you enjoy it. I had it beta'd by aaliona.**

I see Katniss positioning her feet to get one thing in particular. It's no puzzle at what she's going for, the bow obviously. If only she knew what the careers had planned. I can only hope I can get her attention before the time is up. She looks at me with four seconds remaining. I shake my head.

The bell rings, and she stands there for a minute before taking off and grabbing plastic, then she struggles with the boy tribute from district nine over an orange backpack. He coughs blood on her face, which makes me a little squeamish, but these are the games. I have to suck it up. He falls to the ground, and the girl from district two throws a knife at Katniss. She lifts her backpack up to her neck, and the knife lodges in it, thank goodness. Then a boy from district four chases after her. I grab a knife and send it soaring over. It hits him hard in the skull. He falls immediately, and I go retrieve the knife. Another boy comes after me with a spear, and I throw my knife. It burrows deep into his neck, causing blood to spurt out.

I am about to grab a bag and run, but a club smacks me, making me see stars. He is about to bring the club down on me, but instead drops with a knife in his back. I grab the bag and spear and turn to see Clove looking at me with a knife pointed in my direction. I know I can never out run her, so I just stand there. In my head, I think about Katniss. I am so sorry I can't protect her.

"Hey, Loverboy, you know about the 11, don't you?" she says, a cold sting to her voice. I simply nod, and she continues on. "You can tag along if you help us find her." She leads me over to Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, and the girl from four.

"Come on, Loverboy, lets go find some meat, but step outta line you'll be dead before you can blink an eye," Cato says harshly. I follow behind them and listen as the cannons boom. I count eleven, then I realize I killed three of them. I shake this thought away, knowing that Katniss is alive, and she is safe for now.

Ages later, we are looking up at Katniss in the tree, and Cato is on the way up with a knife. What can I do now?

Katniss can climb higher and faster than Cato, plus she's lighter, so that gives her a big advantage. Cato climbs until he grabs hold of loose branch and falls to the ground. Glimmer aims the bow at Katniss and releases. She's thankfully incompetent with a bow. The arrow gets stuck in the trunk, and I decide to speak up before Glimmer gets in a lucky shot.

"Let's just wait her out. She has to come down eventually, either that or starve to death," I say calmly. I know she must be loathing me right now. I only wish she could see it from my perspective. Cato agrees, and the girl from four starts making a fire.

I watch her the entire time as she climbs higher. A parachute. She grabs in and takes out a small container. She rubs it on her leg, and I can almost see her sigh from relief.

As the capitol seal comes in the sky, I watch the faces appear in the sky. When the anthem is done, she sinks back down a couple branches and falls asleep. I watch her peacefully sleep and then wake. She climbs up a few branches, which I can see is a nest of some sort of insect. I guess its probably tracker jackers, knowing the capitol. Then it hits me: she's going to drop it on us to escape. I can't say I blame her though. I kneel to ensure I am ready and can get away fast enough. Then she drops it. I get stung four times but manage to get out.

"To the lake!" Marvel shrieks. We all follow and so do the jackers. After the insects have left, I run back to the tree and find Katniss with the bow and nook of arrows.

I know Cato is coming behind me, but I don't care. Katniss has to live.

"Run, Katniss, run! What are you doing get out of here?" I yell. She turns the other way and flees. "Sorry, Loverboy, it's over" Cato snaps. He points his sword at my heart, but because of the venom from the tracker jacker, it hits my upper leg. It hurts, but I manage to get the river and camouflage myself. The next thing I know, Katniss is with me, caring for and kissing me. Finally I feel safe.


End file.
